The Ghost Attractor Inator
by Cryptic Message
Summary: Danny is flying over Danville when he gets caught by Doofenshmirtz's Ghost Attractor Inator. Doofenshmirtz plans on using Danny as his minion, but it seems he bit off a bit more than he could chew.
1. Prolouge

**Hello, readers! I have decided to start a P&F and DP crossover, if only for the distinct lack of them on the site. I love both cartoons, and a crossover between the two is just so DOABLE.**

**I own neither cartoon!**

* * *

"So you see, Perry the Platypus, that is why I've decided to use ghosts to take over the tri-state area!" Doofenshmirtz announced, his arms in the air for dramatic effect. Perry sighed. Doofenshmirtz's back-story was over (not that he'd actually paid any attention), so it was about time to escape from his trap. Today, he was plastered to the floor by some green ectoplasmic goo, and it was going to take a lot of struggling to break free. Perry eyed Doofenshmirtz warily as the evil scientist pulled a lever. The floor began to shake as something dramatically rose out. Perry tensed. He couldn't see it very well from his vantage point, but it appeared to be very large and cylindrical shaped.

"Behold, the Ghost-Attractor-Inator!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. Perry smirked. Did the scientist really believe ghosts existed?

"When activated, it attracts ghost like a magnet. Once that happens, I'll convince them to join me and together we will rule over the tri-state-area! There's no way they could resist the temptation of joining my pure evil genius!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. Obviously he had thought this idea through and was certain it would work. Perry rolled his eyes. Ghosts simply didn't exist.

Doofenshmirtz seemed to read the expression on Perry's face. "And don't give me that look, Mr. Skeptic. Ghosts exist. You just watch..." Doofenshmirtz wagged a finger in Perry's direction, as if scolding him. The scientist jogged over to where the ON button on the giant cylinder was. Yep. Time to escape from the trap. Perry slithered out of the green goop, which had somewhat hardened into a shell above him. Meanwhile, the cylindrical ghost-magnet was starting up, and Doofenshmirtz was rubbing his hands together and squealing "it's working!" like an excited little girl. Perry vaulted into the air, and knocked the scientist to the ground with a kick to the face. Perry did not actually believe this particular Inator was "working", but Doofenshmirtz would be devastated if Perry up and left on him. So, he had to make it look like he was thwarting him, at the very least.

Doofenshmirtz struggled to his feet. "Perry the Platypus? How did you escape from your trap?" he asked in surprise, and then noticed that the ectoplasm had hardened in place. "Oh... heheh... I forgot that ectoplasm does that if not it constant motion... oops... heh... OOMPH!" Doofenshmirtz was knocked to the ground once more, and this time Perry was on top of him. They grappled like this for a little while, until Doofenshmirtz called a time out. "Hold on a second, Perry the Platypus! How long has it been since I started up my Inator?" Perry checked his watch. 15 minutes had passed already, and not a single ghost had been attracted to the Inator. Perry offered his watch for Doofenshmirtz to see. Doofenshmirtz hadn't been looking at the watch for more than 5 seconds when Major Monogram's face hologram appeared. Doofenshmirtz jumped back, startled, and Perry saluted.

"Agent P! We've been monitoring your fight with Doofenshmirtz, and it seems that his Inator has not attracted a single ghost in 15 minutes. We find this reason to believe that his Inator is a failure, and that ghosts simply do not exist."

Doofenshmirtz threw his hands in the air, offended. "Hey, ghosts exist!" he exclaimed. Perry rolled his eyes.

Major Monogram ignored Doofenshmirtz, clearing his throat loudly. "Because there was nothing to thwart, you are dismissed from duty and can come home early," he continued. "You of all Agents deserve this, Agent P." Major Monogram's hologram dissipated before Doofenshmirtz could protest again. Perry shrugged, secretly glad for the excuse to leave, and activated his jet-pack. He was making his way to the edge of the building when Doofenshmirtz stepped in front of him.

"That's it, Perry the Platypus? You're just going to leave on me? What about destroying the Inator?" Perry shrugged again. Doofenshmirtz sighed, defeated. It was one thing for him to have his Inator destroyed, and yet another for it to be a complete failure. He tried one more time. "Please...?" Perry saluted him, feeling sympathetic, before flying off. He heard a half-hearted "curse you, Perry the Platypus" behind him as he left Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. behind for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed that little tease. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my. 3 reviews, 3 favs, and 7 follows? And that was just the prologue! You guys are great :D**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Danny sighed. He had been flying for 2 hours straight, and the fatigue was starting to get to him. Fortunately, at the speeds he was going, it didn't take that long to get from Amity Park, Illinois to the Colorado Rockies as the crow flies, which was, essentially, what he was doing. If only Sam and Tucker were with him, then maybe he could be taking the Specter Speeder instead of flying all the way to Vlad's secret lab using his powers. _Yeah, right,_ Danny thought. _After the incident with Danielle that forced Sam and Tucker to steal the first Specter Speeder, they aren't allowed anywhere near it. So, I have to fly to Colorado by myself. _It was Saturday today, and Danny's parents were working in the basement. That eliminated the possibility of sneaking in there and taking the Speeder without their permission. He could always wait until tomorrow when his parents weren't working, but if the rumors about Vlad attempting to clone him again were true, he had to make it to Colorado today, and fast.

A slight vibration in Danny's pocket jerked him from his thoughts. He halted his flight and took his phone out. The Caller ID showed Sam's name and a picture of her and Danny at the Nasty Burger. Danny remembered when that picture was taken. He had just cracked a joke and Tucker managed to take the picture right when Sam started laughing. A little bit of her soda was spurting from her nose. Danny loved looking at that picture, so whenever Sam called he would wait a couple seconds before answering. _Crud,_ Danny thought to himself. _It hasn't even been 3 hours yet, and I'm already missing my friends._ He pressed the talk button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey Sam."

"Danny! Just calling to see where you were. I need to know how long until you get back so I can make up a cover story to save you when your parents come asking about you," Sam's slightly annoyed tone came from the other end.

"Relax! My parents are working today. It's bad luck if they come asking about me before midnight," Danny responded. He studied the landscape below him before continuing. "And I can see the Rockies from here, so I'd say if I keep flying at top speed, I'll make it there in about an hour. If all goes well at Vlad's place, I'll be home before dinner!"

Sam and Danny waited a couple seconds before busting out laughing. "'If all goes well at Vlad's place'... you're hilarious, Danny," Sam remarked afterwards. "Alright, so your cover story is you spending the night at my house then?"

Danny chuckled. "I don't plan on staying at the fruitloop's place for too long... but yeah, let's stick with that."

"Okay, you best get moving then. Tucker and I will be calling every thirty minutes to see where you are, though."

"It's okay, I don't mind hearing your voice..." Danny said quietly.

"What?"

"Oh, um, I said that's good! Yeah... it's important to stay in touch... and stuff..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sam laughed. "Alright, Danny. I'll talk to you later. And if you don't answer your phone, I'll steal the Specter Speeder and Boo-merang and personally come and find you so I can drag your ghostly behind back to Amity, whether you are in danger or not. And I might even bring the thermos with me..." Sam threatened.

Danny yelped in mock terror. "No, not the thermos!"

"Bye Danny."

"Bye Sam." Danny hung up and sighed. "Well, best get moving then." He hadn't been flying for more than 15 minutes when his stomach growled. He halted in midair.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't had lunch yet. You'd think as a ghost, I wouldn't have to eat..." He took out his phone and checked the time. 3:47 in the afternoon. Still later than he normally ate.

"I'm sure it wouldn't harm me too much to fly off course for a bit. Besides, I brought money. I could find the nearest town and buy something quick, then eat on the go." Making a split second decision, he decided to fly north until he found a town. He flew for a little while, scouting the land. _Ah-ha! _he thought to himself when he saw some suburbs starting to accumulate around a seemingly large city in the distance. He flew a little further. He noticed some bill-boards around saying things like _Welcome to the Tri-State Area_ and _Danville-the safest city on Earth. _Danny chuckled. There was a bill-board near Amity saying something along those lines as well. Off in the distance, Danny noticed an enormous lake, complete with its own lighthouse and beaches. Danny couldn't help feeling slightly jealous of the people who lived here. He'd always wanted to live in a big city, but one with its own lake? That was awesome.

Realizing that the suburbs below him where becoming more and more compact, Danny decided that this was as good a place as any to touch down and search for a restaurant. When he tried flying down to the ground, however, he felt like there was an invisible force that was stopping him from doing so. That was strange. The only invisible forces Danny knew of were ghosts, and his ghost sense hadn't gone off. Plus, this town probably never had any paranormal activity, so there was no need for a ghost shield. Danny also tried halting midair, but the invisible force insisted that he continued to move further into the city.

"That's strange..." Danny said aloud. "I don't know where it's taking me, and I don't think I want to find out!" He turned his body around, and used all of his strength to fly in the opposite direction. The force just continued to pull him towards the center of the city, and accelerated the closer he got. Danny grunted with the effort, and just tried harder. Nothing happened, and his descent just sped up even more. Realizing it was no use, he risked a glance in the direction he was going. He saw a large purple building with a strange architectural design, with a sign that said Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. On its balcony was a large... metal... cylinder? Danny realized that the invisible force seemed to be pulling him on a direct course for the cylinder.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Danny. "Oh..." he said as he braced himself for the impact. "It's some kind of ghost-magnet..."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was upset, although he did not particularly know why. Perry the Platypus had left because his Inator was a failure, but Perry had always defeated him anyway. It wasn't like his Inators ever reached their full potential, right? Still, it would have been nice to know that the Ghost-Attractor-Inator actually had potential. Doofenshmirtz would rather have it work and be destroyed than not work at all.

Doofenshmirtz had been very proud of this Inator. He was certain it would work, like he usually was with all of his Inators. This one, however, gave him a special feeling that he only got when he had an especially good idea. The question of the existence of ghosts meant little to him. He _knew _they existed. He had met his fair share of ghosts in life, and was aware of the evil they were capable of. As far as he knew, all ghosts were evil, and would join him without question (after all, he was the ULTIMATE evil). After painstaking research on ghosts, he had ordered some ghost-hunting technology from some ghost busters that lived somewhere in Illinois and used it to create his magnet. He had also gotten some ectoplasmic goop as a bonus, which he had decided to use as a trap for Perry.

When no ghosts had showed up, Doofenshmirtz was brokenhearted. When Perry left without destroying the Inator, he almost felt betrayed. But that couldn't be right: Perry was his nemesis. He was supposed to make his life miserable.

Doofenshmirtz sighed. He left his balcony and headed straight to the couch in his living room. He sat there for a little while, doing nothing with his head in his hands, until Norm came in to check on him.

"Feeling alright, sir?" the robot asked in his ever-cheery accent.

"I'm fine Norm," Doofenshmirtz replied, slightly irritated.

"How did today's confrontation with Perry go, sir?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Doofenshmirtz was beginning to consider shutting down the robot temporarily so that he could sulk in peace.

"What about your Inator?"

Doofenshmirtz sighed again. Norm had that uncanny knack for appearing whenever the doctor least wanted to talk to him. He began searching frantically for the remote to shut him off, until Norm interrupted him yet again.

"Shall I bring the ghost some tea and cookies, sir?"

Ghost? What was Norm talking about? His Inator hadn't worked! "I don't know what you mean by that Norm, but if you're mocking me, I suggest you stop," Doofenshmirtz grumbled, resuming his search for Norm's remote. Nope, it wasn't under the couch.

"I would never dream of mocking your evil genius," Norm replied, still oblivious to Doofenshmirtz's remote-hunting antics.

"Then what do you mean, Norm? There is no ghost. My Inator didn't work!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, pausing from his hunt to stare at the robot.

"Yes it did sir. There is a ghost boy attached to it right now. He seems to be..." Doofenshmirtz didn't hear the rest of Norm's sentence. He was already gone from the room.

Could it be true? Could his Inator have attracted a ghost after all? Norm didn't seem to be lying. Doofenshmirtz dashed through his lab, knocking down a few other Inators as he did so. He finally made it to the balcony. His eyes widened as he noticed the ghost that was attached with his back to the machine. The ghost was some kind of teenager dressed in a black and white jumpsuit, and appeared to be only a little younger than his daughter. In fact, he seemed like a normal human, save for his snow colored hair and aura. The ghost's eyes were squeezed shut, and he appeared to be struggling to get away, his muscles tensed and shaking. Doofenshmirtz's mouth was open in awe. He took a few tentative steps forward.

The ghost seemed to notice Doofenshmirtz's approach, because his eyes snapped open in alarm. Doofenshmirtz nearly fell to the ground, startled. No, there was no way this kid was human. His eyes were glowing green, and they regarded him with a coldness that Doofenshmirtz admired.

Doofenshmirtz shuddered with a mixture of delight and anticipation. Ghosts were real, he had proof! Now he had a reason to tell Major Monogram "I told you so!" He couldn't wait to see the look on his monobrowed face.

_A/N: Aaaand Danny's in the story now. And trapped, too._


	3. Chapter 2

**What happened? Well, I'll tell ya. School happened. And not just any school: high school.**

**So, yeah. I updated. But maybe not as soon as I would have liked too. And I probably would not have done it without all of your reviews. Thanks for that.**

**Oh, well. On with the story!**

* * *

"Soooo..." Doofenshmirtz started, trying to start a conversation with the ghost that was plastered to his Inator.

The ghost looked up at him pointedly. "So what?"

"Um... you're a ghost."

The ghost chuckled. "Yeah? I know I'm a ghost."

Doofenshmirtz could not contain the excitement. He had to give in to the evil urge to shout his motives to the heavens. "Which means my Inator worked! I, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have successfully captured a ghost, and together he and I shall take over the Tri-State Area!" His arms were in the air and his eyes were squeezed shut as he finished.

The ghost boy's eyes widened in shock at the end of Doofenshmirtz's spiel. Then an amused grin broke out on his face. "Whoa, calm down dude. You're starting to sound like some of ghosts I fight. It's not always a good idea to shout your evil intentions to the sky with your enemy _right in front of you."_

Doofenshmirtz's excitement ended in a flash. "Enemy?" he asked the ghost. Surely this ghost would not hesitate to join him and his evil genius.

"Well, yeah. Your ghost magnet kind of plucked me out of the sky. I have things to do, you know."

Doofenshmirtz's heart was sinking fast. "Did you say ghosts you fight...?"

"A-are you serious? You don't know who I am?" the ghost spluttered.

"I don't believe so."

The ghost thought for a moment, then his face broke into a wide grin. "Cool! I'm trapped in the one part of the country that DOESN'T know who Danny Phantom is! Sweet!"

Doofenshmirtz's face fell. "Danny Phantom? You don't sound very evil..."

"Not all ghosts are evil, Doctor. Also, since I'm probably not going to join you, can I go now? Maybe you could wait for some other ghost to come along and help you take over your city."

There was no way Doofenshmirtz was about to give in to the ghost's request. He still had to learn more. "So what you're saying is, you're a good ghost?"

"I guess..." Danny Phantom replied. "I mean, I try to be good."

Doofenshmirtz cursed his luck. Out of all the ghosts he could have captured, he had to capture the _good _one.

"Curse you, forces of good!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"Wait, so you consider yourself evil?" Phantom asked.

"I am the ultimate evil, ghost!" Doofenshmirtz stated proudly.

"Ha ha. The irony in this conversation is killing me." the ghost said drily.

"What-"

"So you're like an evil scientist, then?" Phantom interrupted. He suddenly appeared nervous.

"Yeah..."

"Seriously? I thought guys like you only existed in, like, cartoons or something. I mean, I pretty much know an evil scientist, but he doesn't go around saying he's evil. Plus he's the mayor of my town."

"How did he become mayor?" Doofenshmirtz asked. An evil scientist who didn't say he was an evil scientist already gained control of his town? Doofenshmirtz was being put to shame left and right!

"Err… I can't tell you. Oh, um, I mean I don't know!"

Doofenshmirtz wasn't always obtuse when it came to interacting with other people (or in this case, a ghost). He knew that the ghost was lying. A Plan B started forming in his mind. If he couldn't get the ghost to join him, then maybe he could get the ghost to tell him about the evil scientist he knew. Then maybe he could combine forces with that unnamed man and teach him how to be properly evil!

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Doofenshmirtz said to the ghost, then dashed inside. He made his way to the Little Ghost Hunter's kit he had received in the mail from those same ghost busters from Illinois. He shuffled through the box, pulling out random guns and technology that he hadn't gone through yet. Jack-O-Nine Tails, Booomerang, Fenton Thermos… ah, the Fenton Ghost Knocker-Outer. That was the gun he was looking for. He grabbed a sharpie and scribbled out the name Fenton and wrote Inator on the end. That was better.

He dashed back to the ghost, who was presently whistling absentmindedly. The ghost perked up when he noticed Doofenshmirtz's return, but became suspicious when he noticed the gun in his hands.

"Uh, what exactly do you plan on doing with that?"

Doofenshmirtz just grinned and pointed the gun. "Behold, the Ghost Knocker-Outer Inator!"

The ghost looked confused for a second, and then a curious expression dawned on his face. "Hey, how did you get my parents'-"

Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz did not hear the rest of the ghost's sentence, because he had already shot the gun. The ghost was out cold. Oh, well. He could always ask the ghost about it later. But for now, it was time to get his Ghost-Container-Inator.

* * *

Danny awoke on cold tile. Disoriented, he weakly arose to a hands and knees position. _Okay, Fenton. Think. How did you get here? And if necessary, how do you escape? _Danny's head spun, and he groaned. It took him a couple of seconds to gain his bearings. Square container. 5x5x5 foot interior. Green edges. Oh, crud. He was in his parent's ghost containment unit.

Panicking, Danny hastily looked over himself. Double crud! He'd switched back to Fenton while he was asleep! He quickly turned back, wondering if anyone had seen him. He stiffened when he noticed a silhouette in the shadows outside of the container.

"How did you do that?" the figure asked.

Danny held his breath.

_A/N: Evil chapter! Muahahahaha! Don't worry, I'll try to update soon. Maybe._

_By the way, the next chapter will probably be in Danny's POV only._


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's my longest chapter so far! It's also quite the surprise, if I do say so myself. (Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that.)**

**And I do have a definite direction I'm going with this story, I just won't be able to update that often. I'll try to update every Sunday or so.**

**Pop Quiz! Who owns these cartoons?**

**The answer? Not me, that's for sure!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"How did you do that?" the figure asked._

_Danny held his breath._

Danny slowly backed away to the far end of the container. The wall zapped him with its ghost shield, and he yelped and jumped back. The shadowy figure did not move. Danny swallowed nervously.

"Do what?" he asked inconspicuously.

"You know what," the figure responded. It was definitely female. "You were just in a different outfit, had a different hair and eye color, and now you look like Danny Phantom."

"You must have been seeing things." _Man, I need to learn to make better cover stories._

"Like I'm going to believe that. Earlier, while you were unconscious, you looked like you do now, and then you switched to the form you were in a second ago."

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?" Danny asked. _And were you watching me sleep?_

"I don't know. I just got here a few minutes ago. It's dad's weekend for me, unfortunately. I'm assuming you've met him already," the girl said with a hint of distaste in her voice.

Danny suddenly remembered how he got there. The Ghost Attractor Inator, the giant robot, the evil scientist, and then the Fenton Ghost Knocker-Outer. Or, as the scientist liked to call it, the Ghost Knocker-Outer Inator. _The guy could at least try to be creative when plagiarizing, _Danny thought to himself.

"Wait, so you're the daughter of the evil scientist dude?" Danny asked. How had the scientist even managed to reproduce?

"That depends. Are you really Danny Phantom?"

"Yes. How do you know who I am?"

"Duh. You're, like, a celebrity. And yes, my dad is the evil scientist." The girl stepped out from the shadows and into the light. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and wore Goth attire, like Sam. However, this girl was less colorful. She wore black from head to toe. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket, tight black pants, and black designer boots. She also appeared to be a little older than Danny, perhaps by a couple of years. And, she was _hot._

Danny was blown away. "Wait a second. HOW are you related to that guy? You're, like, a model!" The last he checked, the evil pharmacist wasn't quite of the model quality.

"It's sad, I know. But my mom is pretty, so there you have it." The girl stepped closer to the container and leaned against it with her arms crossed. "I'm Vanessa."

"Er, Danny, but you already knew that." Danny responded. "There's something I don't understand, though. How come your dad had no idea who I was, but you do?"

"He is quite clueless when it comes to the pop culture. Plus, the only reason I know about you is because I'm Goth. I think ghosts fit in to that category." Vanessa was reminding Danny of Sam very much now. "Also, I won't take 'I'm just seeing things' for an answer on my previous question. How did you change forms earlier?"

Danny's heartbeat accelerated. He realized that to Vanessa, he shouldn't have a heartbeat, or even be breathing, so he tried to make it seem like he wasn't. "Oh, um, it's a new ghost power?" he responded, but it sounded more like a question.

"You're hiding something from me, Danny."

Danny gulped.

"I'll strike you a deal. If you tell me what you're doing here and how you pulled that little trick earlier, I'll try to set you free." Vanessa smirked, obviously pleased with herself and her conniving.

Danny considered the offer. Escaping would be pretty good at the moment. "Only if you promise to not tell anyone. Especially my fan base. They're a bunch of froot loops," he finally said.

Vanessa twirled her hair around her finger. "Don't worry; I'm anything but a crazed fan. In fact, I'm sort of a Danny Phantom anti-fan."

Danny stepped closer to Vanessa. "I promise to tell you as much as I can. And I never break a promise."

Vanessa seemed satisfied with that answer. "Then I give you my word as well. And I never go against my word."

Danny started his story. "Well, I was flying over Danville, when I was captured by your dad's Ghost Attractor Inator. It's like a magnet for ghosts."

"What were you doing outside of Amity Park?" Vanessa asked.

"Um, I like to travel the world in my spare time?"

Vanessa's expression showed Danny that she did not believe him. "We both know that isn't true, Danny. Every time a ghost shows up in Amity Park, you're there. Don't break your promise."

Danny sighed, defeated. "Um, I was told by my cl-er, cousin who was told by someone else that my nemesis is trying to clone me. He is in Colorado, so I was traveling there to stop him when I was captured by your dad who 'wants to use me as his minion to take over the Tri-State-Area'," Danny said, mocking the scientist's voice. It was the partial truth. In reality, Valerie, who had apparently come to the realization that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius, had somehow found out that he was trying to clone Danny Phantom again. She had gone straight to Danielle, who in turn headed straight to Danny. Danny wasn't sure how Vlad was managing to do it without the mid-morph DNA sample, but he knew he had to be stopped no matter the cost.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Does everyone have a nemesis nowadays?"

Danny smiled tiredly. "You'd be surprised."

Vanessa thought for a moment. "Well, that's as good a reason as any to set you free. I mean, I've set my dad's nemesis free on numerous occasions. We can't have evil ruling the world. Unless, of course, you're the evil one and your nemesis is the good one."

Danny was reminded painfully of his evil future self again. "Um, that's up for debate."

Vanessa smiled softly. "I like you, Danny. But you still have to tell me about your little trick from earlier, unless you want to be stuck with my dad forever. Trust me, you don't want that."

Danny really did not want to spill his biggest secret. But honestly, he had no choice. He let the familiar blue rings travel up and down his body, becoming Fenton once again. He grimaced at Vanessa's shocked expression.

Vanessa's shock quickly turned to amazement. "Whoa! You're... human! How-"

"All superheroes have a secret identity, right? Well, I'm no exception."

Vanessa's mouth hung open. "Well, what's your real name, then?"

"Danny Fenton."

In a flash, Vanessa was back to her usual cynical self. "Seriously? That's not creative at all. How does your town see through that disguise?"

"You tell me. I have no idea."

Vanessa was about to say something when the ground started shaking below them. A test tube from a nearby table fell to the ground.

"Danny, change back, quick! Norm's coming!"

Danny let the rings travel across his body again. "Norm? Who's Norm?" _Surely not the giant robot?_

It was the giant robot. He walked up to the container and said to Danny with his ever smiling face: "Danny Phantom. Doctor Doofenshmirtz will see you for interrogation shortly."

Danny had had enough interrogation for one day. He caught Vanessa's eye. She winked.

But just when Vanessa was about to disable the ghost shield and let him escape, there was a loud clunk heard from outside on the balcony. It sounded like metal against metal, and was accompanied with a distinct 'ow!'.

Doofenshmirtz's voice was heard shortly after. "Norm, forget the ghost boy! Another ghost was just attracted to the Ghost-Attractor-Inator! This one looks evil!"

Danny was confused. "Another ghost?"

Vanessa just shrugged. "Dad must have forgotten to shut the Inator off."

Which meant any attempts for Danny to escape would have been futile. He would have been pulled right back to the Inator once the ghost shield had been turned off. _Crud! How am I going to escape now?_

_And more importantly, who is the other ghost?_

* * *

"I don't know, Ferb. What we did today seemed kind of... short."

"Well, that is to be expected when working with the dwarves and midgets from the Short Stuff Convention."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that we didn't do it for very long. It's only 3:00 in the afternoon, we've already done everything, and our friends have already gone home."

Perry groaned and opened his eyes. Right when he had fallen asleep, Phineas and Ferb had chosen that moment to start talking.

Phineas looked over at Perry, who was on the other side of Ferb. They were currently sitting under their favorite tree. "Ferb, we woke up Perry! Sorry, buddy."

_That's alright, Phineas. I didn't really need a nap anyway, _Perry chattered.

Phineas frowned.

"PHINEAS!" yelled a voice from behind the gate. The gate opened and Baljeet rushed through.

Phineas and Ferb jumped to their feet. "Baljeet? What is it?" Phineas asked.

"Ferb, Phineas, you won't believe what just happened!" said another voice. Buford walked through the now-opened gate.

"Huh? Guys, what's going on?" Phineas asked.

Baljeet stiffened at the use of a contraction. He shrugged it off. "Well, you see..."

Isabella ran through the gate. "Phineas, whatcha' doin'? Because if you're not doing anything, there's something you need to know!"

"We were-"

"And then there was-"

"Then BAM! Stole Baljeet's pants-"

"That is not how I remember it!"

"GUYS, ONE AT A TIME!" Phineas yelled. The friends stared at him wide-eyed. Perry laughed silently.

Isabella cleared her throat. "Well, we were all walking home together, when suddenly a beeping in Baljeet's pocket went off."

"It was his radiation sensor!" Buford yelled.

"I always carry it around with me!" Baljeet stated proudly.

Isabella glared at the boys, then continued. "Well, his sensor went off, when suddenly, this giant metal _thing_ started coming straight for us. It seemed to be pulled towards us, as if there was a magnet."

"Yeah, that's beside the point. Get to the good part!" Buford exclaimed.

"Well, the metal dude was headed straight for Baljeet. But before Baljeet could jump out of the way, the guy became transparent and went... straight... THROUGH him."

Perry's eyes widened.

Isabella continued. "You see, the metal being... it was..."

"A GHOST!" they all yelled at once.

_A/N: I was having some qualms about this chapter. I felt that Vanessa was a little OOC, and I wasn't too sure if I should bring Phineas and Ferb into the story._

_Tell me what your opinion is on this with a review!_


End file.
